Vacation
by AccentFetish
Summary: It's Chase's time of the year.


This is my first House fanfiction. Woo! I honestly don't think it's my best work but it's not completely horrible. Well I guess you guys can decide that own your own.

Disclaimer- Pssh, like I could come up with something as cool as House.

Vacation. To Chase it was one of the most important times of the year. The only time of the year that he could get away with not going to work without his immature boss calling every half hour to make sure he really was too sick to come in.

He had an exact week to do and go where-ever he pleased. At first, he was excited about the freedom it would give him. He started making a list of places to go months before.

"How about Paris?" Cameron suggested, noticing that the young Aussie was gnawing on his pencil over something different then his normal cross-word puzzle. He gave a thoughtful shrug and jotted it down.

"What do you got so far?" Foreman asked. He'd refused to actually add to the list for the reason of obvious jealousy. He figured he deserved some time off as much as Chase did but his vacation was months too far off into the future to begin planning.

"I was thinking Italy or Ireland… But I've always wanted to see Niagara Falls too." His co-workers starred at him. "You've never been to Niagara Falls? Canada?" Foreman spoke what they both were thinking.

"Well it was always a bit too far away for a family vacation." They kept on giving him that look. "Well I've been meaning to go… I've just had more important things to do since moving out here." He could feel his face turn a bit pinker from embarrassment.

"Foreman! Have you been hitting on Chase again?" House asked, barging into the room in a way that only he knew how. "Remember Robbie, here in America, you don't have to do anything the big scary black man says if you don't want to." The Australian's blush deepened as he folded up his list and slipped it into his pocket, slouching down a bit in his chair in the process.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the excitement died off and he began to panic about his upcoming time off. He still couldn't come up with a destination and refused to stay home yet again. He'd been saving up for the longest time to go somewhere extravagant. Too bad he just couldn't make up his mind.

"You look like a wreck." Foreman pointed out sitting down across the table. "Thanks." He answered sarcastically. "Still stressed about vacation?" Chase let out a sigh. "If I knew just the planning would be this horrible then I wouldn't have bothered to apply for the time off in the first place." The older man laughed.

"What about Australia?" He asked finally decided to help the guy out. "When was the last time you went home anyways?" "…" "That long, huh?" Foreman looked amused with his response. "It's not like I bothered to stay in touch with anyone anyways."

The idea began to grow in the young intensivist's head. He did miss his homeland. Its natural beauty, beaches, and weather. Especially the weather. So it was decided. He was going to Australia!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had never occurred to Chase to tell House about his upcoming time off. He just figured that that he already knew since he was his boss after all. But of course House didn't know. He had always found it hard to pay attention to such meaningless things like when his employee's wanted a break.

"Where's the wombat?" First thing out of his mouth when he entered the room. Cameron looked a bit baffled that he didn't already know. The again, whenever their boss appeared Chase's vacation list always seemed to disappear.

"He's gone." The older man eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'he's gone'? Gone where?" "Back to Australia. How could you not know? His flight leaves in an hour."

Now those words, "back to Australia", didn't mean for a week and then he'd be back chewing on all the pencils in sight to House. No, to him it meant that he was moving back to his island country for good.

Something in his head clicked after a minuet of standing there. No more overly pretty Chase sitting there every morning when he got into work. No more making fun of him or just watching him because he was the most gorgeous person he'd seen in a long time.

He began to speedily hobble right back out of the room. "Where are you going?" He was already half way down the hall. "I'm going hunting! It's wombat season!" No one could honestly say they were surprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like forever trying to get to the airport. Then it felt like another irritating forever trying to get someone to tell him what gate he was looking for. They even made him buy a ticket in order to get through. Wilson would be getting a nice surprise on his next credit card bill.

"House?" A familiar accented voice called out his name in shock. But for Greg, there was no time for proper words. He had to stop Chase from moving back home.

He smashed his lips onto his youngest employee's. They were both taken by surprise by his actions that neither of them did anything for awhile. When the slightly brutal kiss ended, he found himself confronted with the cutest confused face starring back at him.

"W-What was that for?" "What was with you trying to leave without telling me for?" He retorted like the over-sized child he was. "I have a vacation. You should have known!" Chase's hands unconsciously reached up to touch his recently assaulted lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vacation. House decided he should probably pay more attention when it was his favorite duckling's time of the year.

Ah, well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed. Even if you did, and even if you didn't please review anyways. I don't mind flames! I do however mind comments on my horrible spelling and grammar. I look this stuff over, I really do… I'm just really bad at catching that sort of stuff and betas scare me. Anyways, please review!


End file.
